


Future Meets Past

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: By a villain, Multi, The new team is sent to the past, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2034 the Teen Titans are being led by a new generation. But when a time travelling baddie sends them to the past, they'll learn a lot more about their parents then they even knew was possible. Secrets will be revealed, about the kids, and their parents. But, will all the titans like these secrets, or want to change their future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Outside Jump City there was a small island. On this island was a building that was shaped like a lowercase 't'. This was the home of five teenagers that called themselves the Teen Titans.

"Mariana!" a shrill voice screamed. Inside the main room three teenage boys looked at the girl in front of the sink. The girl had long black hair that was kept in a ponytail. She had green eyes. The girl wore a dark blue skirt that had a white band on the bottom. Under the skirt were black leggings. She had a dark blue half shirt that had black sleeves with white frills. She had black leather boots that covered her knees. She squeaked and ducked below the counter.

A redheaded girl flew into the main room, looking around at the teens. She had blue eyes that narrowed with each titan she passed over. She wore a red singlet that ended at her knees. It was sleeveless and hugged her body. Over the singlet she had a green jacket and purple riding gloves. She wore combat boots that were black. Much to the boys pleasure she was covered in sticky honey. She glared at each of them as they stared perversely.

One boy, who had dark brown skin, pointed at the kitchen area quickly. That boy wore a white shirt and a worn out pare of overalls. "Thank you, Matt," the redhead nodded, flying over to the kitchen to glare at the black haired girl.

"Hey, Sunburst! What's up," She greeted nervously. The girl jumped up and flinched under the gaze of her leader.

"'What's up'?" Sunburst growled. "I was going to the training room and as soon as I entered, I was doused in honey!"

"Sorry, that was meant for Matt," Mariana apologized.

"Hey!" The dark skinned boy shouted.

"You deserved it! You bought sushi for lunch!" Mariana growled.

"I forgot okay? I'm sorry!" Matt shouted.

"Matt! Be more careful next time!" Sunburst growled. She turned back to Mariana. "And you, stop pranking your teammates!"

"I won't promise anything!" Mariana saluted. Sunburst groaned before flying out of the room.

"Ugh! I'm going to take a shower," she muttered darkly.

"Need any help, Sunny?" A boy with pale skin asked. His skin was pale and could be mistaken for grey, but it had a slight tint of green in it. He had messy green hair that had dark blue streaks in it. His eyes were bright green. He wore a purple and black skin tight shirt with black pants. He also had on a dark blue cloak that could be mistaken for black. He quickly ducked as a red energy burst was sent his way.

"Nice job, Cambiar," the final boy snickered. He had pale skin as well, but his grey in the right light. He had blue eyes with slits in them. His hair was red, but looked pink in the right light. He wore a red shirt with a yellow circle behind a black cat in the middle of his chest. He had on black pants and matching riding gloves.

"It's Cam, and you know it, Chance," Cambriar muttered darkly.

"Why don't you and Mariana ever go by your real names?" Matt asked.

"Because, our real names are embarrassing!" Mariana whined.

"Who names their kid 'Cambiar'?" Cam groaned. The conversation was halted when a siren wailed and the room was bathed in a blinking red light. Matt snorted when he remembered that Sunburst was still covered in honey.

"Sunburst is probably screaming right now…" he chuckled.

\----------------------------------------------

"Alright, let's just get this over with so I can take a proper shower!" Sunburst growled, as they approached the museum. The team ran into the building, spying a man in a white suit.

"Greetings, Titans," he said smoothly.

"Okay, just who is this guy?" Mariana asked.

"Who cares, just get him outside so Mariana can freeze him," Matt ordered.

"Got it," Chance nodded, stepping forward. "This calls for a little luck." Chance ran forward, appearing behind the man in the blink of an eye. He was about to snap his fingers when his body froze up. "What's….going on…?" he gritted out, trying to move.

"Cam, get Chance!" Sunburst ordered, throwing red bolts at the robber. They bounced off an invisible shield much to her irritation. Cam shot forward, black orbs surrounding his hands.

"Why don't we take a time out?" The man asked. A white dome of light shot from him and enveloped the area, freezing everyone.

"What's happening…?" Mariana gritted out, posed to release an arrow.

"What have you done?" Matt grumbled, glaring at the man.

"Called a time out, didn't you hear me?" the man smirked.

"Alright, just who are you?" Sunburst growled.

"I am Master Time," he smirked, walking over to her. The young man stroked her cheek, much to the girl's rage.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, her eyes glowing red. Beams shot out of her eyes, hitting him. The man flew back, hitting a wall as the group was released from their prison.

"I need some water here!" Mariana growled, narrowing her arms and keeping her arrow poised on Master Time.

"Get him outside, right now!" Sunburst ordered. Chance growled and spun around, waving his arms at him. Purple waves shot out, hitting him. Master Time flew back, hitting a wall, and exposing a pipe.

"Mariana!" Matt shouted, pointing at the pipe, which was leaking water. He opened his palm and launched a net at him, pinning him there. The exposed pipe burst open and Mariana directed the water to soak him. Once that was done she released her arrow. As soon as it hit him the man froze, and so did the water. The group relaxed and walked towards him.

"Just how did he do that?" Cam asked. "And, what exactly is his power?"

"The power of time, my friends," a voice smirked from behind them. The group turned around in shock, seeing him holding a small machine.

"How'd you get out of that?" Mariana looked.

"Simple, once I thawed in jail, I went back in time," Master Time smirked. "Wouldn't you like to experience that?" He shouted, clicking a button on the device and throwing it at them. The five teens gasped as they were surrounded by a bright light.


	2. Chapter 2

The Teen Titans woke up as an alarm blared throughout the building. The five teens jumped out of their beds, racing downstairs. There was a pounding on the front door. A blade pierced through the metal and sliced the door, three ways. The titans slid into fighting positions as the parts of the metal were kicked in. Raven stopped them and tossed them aside before they hit the team. A man walked into the room followed by a green skinned man, and a man with robotics.

"Whoa…Are you guys seeing what's I'm seeing?" Beast boy asked in shock.

"Nightwing!" Starfire gasped in happiness. She flew towards the first man and hugged him quickly. "What brings you to our timeline?"

"Sorry, I'm not the Nightwing you saw when you went to the future," he apologized.

"Oh," Starfire pouted.

"I'm still the same person though," he smiled at her.

"But, what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"We need your help, big time," The older Beast Boy told them.

"Well, what can we do?" the younger Cyborg asked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightwing stepped forward, looking at the team before he nodded at the older Cyborg. The older man typed a few things on his arm. The large screen that the titans used for TV showed a picture of five teenagers. There were three boys and two girls.

"A few days ago the newest Teen Titans disappeared," Nightwing announced.

"Okay, but what can we do about that?" Raven asked.

"They were fighting some dude who called himself Master Time," the older Beast Boy growled, narrowing his eyes.

"We do have plenty of new Titans that can take their place until they return, but it is of top priority that we find them," Nightwing told them.

"Okay, but, where do we come in?" Robin asked.

"Simple, I traced the timeline for traces of a disturbance in the magnetic fields, and I found it, in this time," the older Cyborg informed them. "I haven't been able to pinpoint its exact location, but they're here."

"We need to find them, now," Nightwing told them harshly.

"What's so special about these kids?" young Beast Boy asked. Nightwing growled and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close.

"Because, those kids are ours!" He hissed. "And your son is one of them!"

"These are your kids?" Raven asked in shock. Nightwing dropped Beast boy and nodded.

"Yeah," the older Beast Boy nodded. Robin stood up and walked to the screen, looking at the teenagers. The girl with waist length red hair drew his attention the most.

"What do you want us to do?" Robin asked, turning to him.

"Garfield, you and Beast boy are to patrol the seas. Keep an eye out for Mariana and Cam," Nightwing ordered. He pointed to the black haired girl, and a boy with pale skin and green hair.

"Where do you think they'd be heading?" Beast Boy asked.

"If they're here then Mariana would go to the place she's most comfortable, Steel City. Cam will probably follow her to keep her company," Nightwing answered.

"Mariana never was good at being alone," Garfield nodded.

"Starfire, I want you and Raven to patrol the skies. Sunburst and Matt can fly. I want you to keep a look out for them," he ordered, pointing to the redheaded girl and the dark skinned boy next to her.

"What about that redheaded boy?" Starfire asked, floating up to the picture to point at him.

"He's going to be harder," the older Cyborg sighed. "Chance has super speed, he could be anywhere."

"Yes, but remember, Victor, if we can find Cam, Chance won't be far behind. Chance and Cam get along as well as cats and dogs. If Cam embarrasses himself, Chance won't be far behind," Nightwing reminded him.

"So, we focus on finding Cam and with him we shall find another member?" Starfire answered.

"Only when he embarrasses himself," Nightwing smirked. "And considering he's Garfield's son, that shouldn't take too long."

"Hey!" The two Beast Boys cried.

"I'll call Titans East and give them the heads up. Tell them to keep a look out for Cam, Mariana, and Chance," Robin suggested.

"Good idea," Nightwing said in agreement.

"What are you going to do, Richard?" Victor asked.

"I'm going to patrol," Nightwing answered.

"I'll join you once I'm done alerting the others," Robin suggested.

"We'll scan for any abnormalities in the city," Cyborg announced, gesturing to himself and Victor.

"You get to that," Richard ordered.

"Titans, these teens are on red alert, they are our top priority," Robin commanded.

"Alright," Raven nodded, standing up.

"Let us get to the searching of the skies," Starfire agreed, taking Raven's hand. The two disappeared through the floor.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy cheered, rushing out of the door. His older counterpart followed him quickly.

"Come on, we can use my room," Cyborg suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, when Star went to the future she said that I was bald and out of shape," Beast Boy commented, looking at his older self. Garfield was strong and lean. His hair was short as it always was. He looked no different from Beast Boy, except for being taller and having more muscles.

"It must have been because of stress," Garfield shrugged. "At least, that's what Raven thinks."

"Oh yeah, how is Raven?" Beast Boy smiled. "She still grumpy?"

"Not really," Garfield smirked as they came to the shore. He dove into the water, turning into a sword fish. Beast Boy followed his lead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's the situation," Robin explained. The screen showed Titans East, who were sitting on a couch, staring at the monitor.

"I can patrol the ocean for them if you need me to," Aqualad suggested.

"That would be a good idea," Nightwing nodded, stepping into the picture. "Mariana is drawn to you. You may be able to find her faster."

"What are we supposed to do?" Speedy huffed.

"Mariana is half-Atlantean, and half-human. She can't stay in the water for very long," Richard answered. "Patrol the city streets often, as well as the beaches. Speedy can do that."

"Wait, does that mean she's the daughter of fish-boy over here?" Speedy asked. Bumblebee huffed and smacked his head, effectively ruining her hair style. "Hey!" the teen hero protested, taking out his mirror and comb.

"Can it, Speedy," the female leader huffed. "Don't worry Robin, we'll keep a lookout."

"Thanks," Robin nodded, before turning the video feed off. "We should get going. If you don't mind me asking…which one…"

"Sunburst," Nightwing answered, a soft smile stretching onto her face. "The redheaded girl."

"…Who's her mother?" Robin questioned, his cheeks turning pink.

"I don't like to talk about it," Nightwing grumbled.

"Oh…" Robin muttered as they walked through the hallways.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The Titans, present and future, met back up before dinner.

"We found nothing," Starfire sighed.

"We didn't find any traces of Mariana or Cam either," Beast Boy confessed.

"And I couldn't trace Matt's signal either," Victor sighed.

"Even if today was a failure, we can't give up," Robin told them.

"He's right, we need to find them," Richard said.

"Dude, all we can do is search, we don't even know where in the world they are," Garfield muttered. "

"We just have to keep trying," Starfire declared. "We cannot just give up!"

"Starfire's right, we can continue in the morning," Robin sighed. "For now, let's just get to bed. We'll need energy if we're going to find them."

"I can show you to some guest rooms, if you would like," Starfire suggested.

"Thanks," Garfield nodded. The three men from the future stood up and followed her out of the room.

"Alright, does anyone else find this weird?" Beast Boy asked.

"Majorly," Cyborg nodded.

"We can't dwell on how weird we think it feels," Robin told them. "Those are going to be our kids, we need to find them."

"Shouldn't we alert more than just the Titans East," Raven asked.

"Only if they ask for it," Robin answered. "We can't let this get out. If a villain finds out about them, they could try to take advantage of them. We have to find them, now."

"First, let's go to bed," Cyborg suggested. "My batteries are almost dead."

"Totally, I'm worn out," Beast Boy yawned.

"You guys go to bed, I'm going to do another sweep of the city real quick," Robin told them, sitting at the computer.

"If you say so," Raven muttered, floating through the door.

"G'night!" Beast Boy called as he exited.

"Try not to stay up too late, okay?" Cyborg smirked before leaving as well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Robin's masked eyes glanced at the clock reading the time 12:02. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. A red light covered his back, causing him to freeze.

"Put your hands up and turn around slowly," A female voice growled. Robin stood up and slowly turned around, doing as she said. His eyes took in the redheaded girl. His first thought was that she was Starfire, but her eyes weren't green like the alien's. They were light blue, like the daytime sky. And instead of a green energy surrounding her hand, it was red. But what also made him stop was her appearance. Her clothes were damp and she had a few leaves, grass, and small twigs sticking to her.

"Sunburst," Robin whispered.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my tower?" Sunburst growled.

"Sunburst, calm down," Robin ordered. "You don't want to hurt me."

"Oh really? Try me," Sunburst growled, narrowing her eyes. "I've had a bad day and you're just making it worse."

"Sunburst, stop!" The girl turned around quickly, aiming at the newcomer. She faltered when she saw who it was.

"F-Father?" She muttered. She turned back to the young boy, aiming the energy. "Why should I? He's in my tower!"

"This isn't your tower, not yet," Richard told her. Sunburst lowered her arms and turned back to her father.

"What do you mean?" She shouted.

"He means that you're in the past," Robin answered. Sunburst looked between them before crossing her arms and letting out a short huff.

"Well…" Sunburst trailed off, "that explains why the tower was an uppercase 'T'. And why I can't contact any one on my communicator."

"Are you calmed down now?" Nightwing asked.

"As calm as I can be considering I'm stuck in the past," Sunburst grumbled. "But wait, what are you doing here, father?"

"I came here to find you and your team of course," Richard smiled, walking over to his daughter.

"Don't hug me," Sunburst said quickly. "I have been drenched in honey, landed in a tree shortly after getting here, and then fell into a pond. All I would like is a shower before trying to get some sleep."

"Do I even wanna know?" Nightwing sighed.

"Matt ordered sushi," Sunburst grumbled, stalking out of the room.

"She seems nice," Robin muttered.

"Well, her team keeps her on edge," Nightwing sighed. "What are you doing up this late anyway?"

"I was searching for them on the computer," Robin answered sheepishly.

"Get some sleep kid," Richard smirked.

"Alright," Robin nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're Sunburst," Beast Boy muttered, looking at the girl.

"Yes," The red head nodded, biting her toast. "And you're Garfield as an idiotic and obnoxious teenager."

"Dude, harsh," the green haired boy muttered.

"You have a few scratches, are you alright?" Starfire asked.

"I'm fine," Sunburst growled, glaring at her. Starfire shrank back, going back to the table.

"Well, aren't you just a bed of roses," Cyborg muttered.

"Comes with the territory," Sunburst muttered.

"So, what happened this time?" Victor asked.

"Your son ordered sushi," Sunburst grumbled, talking a carton of orange juice from the fridge. "Mariana thought she would get back at him by setting a trap to pour honey on him. When I was about to take a shower, the alarm went off. Then, Master Time sent us here, and I fell out of the air, fell through a tree and into a pond."

"Are you sure Chance didn't hit you with a bad luck spell?" Garfield smirked. Sunburst crushed the glass cup in her hand and growled.

"If he did I'll kill him" She declared.

"Did you come here alone?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, the others were nowhere to be found," Sunburst muttered. "I have no clue as to where they are.

"Morning everyone," Robin greeted entering the main room with Richard.

"How are you feeling now," Richard asked, walking up to his daughter.

"Well, it took a moment adjust this morning, but I'm fine," Sunburst sighed. "I just want my team back before something happens to them."

"They weren't with you?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"No, I couldn't sense them anywhere. And the communicator wouldn't reach them or find them," Sun burst held up her Titan communicator. It was sleeker than the original, and resembled a phone more. It was still yellow with a white T on the black screen.

"Alright, I want you to check that as often as you can," Nightwing told her. "Unfortunately, we have to return to the future. We can't leave the city unprotected any longer."

"Agreed," Victor nodded. "We have to go, besides, Garfield and I have other kids to take care of."

"Yeah, I have to get back before Ella drives Raven crazy," The older green man nodded.

"Wait, Raven?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" the girl in question asked.

"Raven and Beast Boy fall for each other, big time," Victor laughed.

"Hey!" Garfield blushed. "You and Karen weren't any better!"

"Can you please stop talking about your wives," Sunburst shouted. "If you have to leave then go. I can handle finding everyone."

"How will we contact you when we've found everyone?" Robin asked.

"Raven," Nightwing answered, taking something out of his glove. "The Raven of our time wanted us to give this to you. It's a time travel spell." The young empath took the slip of paper and opened it.

"It seems easy enough," she nodded. "I can get all the ingredients from my room, except one. But it should be easy to get."

"Good, we need to leave as soon as we can," Richard told her.

"I'll go get it then," Raven nodded, flying out of the room.

"Dude, I marry Raven!?" Beast Boy cried.

"She's not bad," Garfield chuckled at his younger self.

"Why did you get angry when friend Victor and friend Garfield were talking about their married ones?" Starfire asked the young girl. Sunburst glared at her and quickly flew at her, coming nose to nose with the princess.

"None of your damn business," she hissed. "Kindly stay out of my way."

"Sunburst," Richard scolded. His daughter glanced at him before quickly flying out of the room. Richard huffed and chased after her.

"Wow…defiant, is she really Robin's daughter?" Beast Boy muttered.

"You never heard this from me," Victor sighed. "But, Sunburst lost her mother when she was very young."

"What happened to her?" Cyborg asked.

"No one knows," Garfield confessed. "She just disappeared. Richard doesn't like to talk about it very much, so Sunburst doesn't really know the whole truth. All she knows is that her mother disappeared."

"Why did I never tell her?" Robin asked.

"Too painful," Victor shrugged. "Honestly we don't know the reason why. But, how do you tell a two-year-old little girl that her mother disappeared fighting some bad guy. Nothing was found. Not a body, hell, not even the guy she was fighting was ever found."

"But, people do not just vanish," Starfire protested.

"She did," Garfield answered.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Sunburst, stop flying!" Richard shouted after his daughter. Sunburst slowed to a stop and turned to face him. "What is going through your head right now?"

"She had no right to talk to me like that," Sunburst huffed, crossing her arms. "I just wanted to make that clear."

"You didn't have to say it like that," Nightwing scolded. "You are never to speak to Star like that, do you hear me?"

"Yes father," Sunburst sighed. "But what's so special about her?"

"Just don't talk to her like that again," Nightwing ordered harshly. Sunburst flinched at her father's tone. He had never talked to her like that before.

"…y-yes sir…I'm sorry…" Sunburst whispered, hanging her head. Richard sighed and placed a hand on her head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad like that. Just don't talk to her like that again," he told her softly.

"That's her, isn't it?" Sunburst asked quietly. "She's my mother. I thought they looked alike. And I do look like her. It's really her, isn't it?" her voice cracked slightly.

"Yes, she is. Please, try to get to know her while you can," Richard requested. Sunburst flew up to him to where they was less than an inch between them. She glared at him, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Why should I?" Sunburst shouted. "She disappeared when I was two! Why should I get to know her!?" Tears began sliding down her face.

"Please, just try," the older man requested. He reached out to wipe the tears away but his daughter smacked his hand away.

"No!" Sunburst shouted. "She left…why should I try when she didn't?" Sunburst quickly flew away.

"Sunburst!" Richard called. He dropped his hand and let out a sigh.

"Why didn't you ever tell her?" Robin asked from behind him. Richard turned around and stared at his younger self.

"How exactly do you tell your daughter that her mother is missing because she refused to let her father go?" he frowned.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I was originally planning to go after the person attacking the city, but Sunburst attached herself onto my leg and wouldn't let go," Nightwing explained. "We tried taking her off, but she just cried as soon as she lost her grip."

"So Starfire went instead," Robin realized.

"Guess you heard that part," Nightwing muttered. "But yes, she went in my place. And that was the last time we ever saw her."

"You know, it's not your fault either. That's just the kinda person she is," Robin smiled.

"I know," Nightwing nodded. "But Sunburst will think it's hers. That's just the kind of person she is."

"So that's why you never told her the truth," Robin muttered.

"Yeah, it is," Nightwing nodded.

"Yo! Raven's back and she's ready to do this thing!" Beast boy shouted, finding them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Raven poured the last ingredient into a cup and began to ground it all together with a pestle. "Alright, ready when you are," Raven announced, standing up. The three men stepped between five candles. Raven glanced at the paper before sprinkling the dust she had created to connect the candles. As she connected them, the candles lit up. Raven set the bowl down and picked up the sheet. She closed her eyes and held out her hand. "Umbara talorka shimka finite tiet." Raven recited. The flames jumped up and flew to one another, creating a ring of fire. "Shitana umkasku redyt implynk to ramu!" She shouted. Her eyes turned white and she was surrounded by a white glow. A portal of the same color opened up and the three men faced it.

"See you in the future!" Beast Boy laughed.

"See ya and good luck," Garfield nodded, stepping through the portal.

"Don't worry, we'll find everyone," Cyborg assured them.

"Don't worry, everyone has faith in ya," Victor nodded, stepping through as well.

"Father," Sunburst called, floating towards the circle.

"Yes?" Nightwing asked.

"I guess I'll give it a shot," she blushed, rubbing her arm.

"Good girl," he smiled, ruffling her hair. "Do your best to find the others."

"I will!" Sunburst nodded happily. Nightwing waved goodbye to them and stepped through the portal. Raven gasped and lowered her arms, falling to the floor.

"Raven," Starfire gasped, quickly flying over to her. "Are you unharmed?"

"Yeah…that spell just took a lot out of me," Raven muttered.

"Here," Sunburst smiled, handing her an apple.

"Thanks," Raven nodded, taking the fruit.

"So, are you feeling better?" Beast Boy asked cautiously.

"Yes," Sunburst nodded. "But I really must find my team before something happens." She took out her communicator and pressed a few buttons. "The others should be somewhere around the globe. But, they aren't showing up anywhere."

"Most of the components could have been busted when you went back in time," Cyborg suggested. "When I went back in time, I stopped working."

"No, you designed a special chip to where that wouldn't have happened. We could still contact our team if needed. But, they aren't showing up anywhere," Sunburst muttered. "The things are either broken, or my team isn't here yet."

"Perhaps you can call your teammates from the future and inquire as to where they appeared?" Starfire suggested.

"It doesn't work like that. You can only talk to them if they're in the same time period. That's the most Cyborg could do," Sunburst answered.

"So, they're not here yet?" Robin asked. "But that doesn't make any sense."

"In a way, it does," Cyborg protested. "This Master Time could have split you up by putting you in different times."

"But, you found the evidence in this time period," Starfire protested.

"They must be in this year…" Sunburst huffed, tapping the screen. "But we must have been sent to different months. That's the only thing I can think of to completely explain what's happening."

"Here, let me see that for a moment," Cyborg requested. Sunburst flew over to him and handed him the future tech. "I think I can set up an alarm. That way you'll know when someone arrives."

"That would help, Cyborg, get to it," Robin agreed.

"You better not break that," Sunburst threatened.

"I won't," Cyborg promised her, snapping the back into place.

"What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"We can play the video games," Starfire suggested with a smile.

"Pass," Sunburst muttered. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." With that the red head flew out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunburst floated through the hallways, looking around. She had been there a week and there had been no sign of anyone else from her team. She had been peacefully sleeping when a strange noise had awoken her. Of course, she jumped out of bed and hunted through the hallways, but so far, her search was turning up blank.

Sunburst turned around a corner and froze when she saw something crawl against the ground. She cautiously raised her hand, letting a red light encase it. Her eyes widened when she spotted a small cream and pink colored worm. She cocked an eyebrow and walked over, picking him up.

"Silkie! Where are you?" a female voice called quietly. Sunburst looked down at the worm in her hands and smiled.

"Silkie…I haven't seen you in a while. You look cute as a little larva," she giggled, holding him at arm's length. "But I must say, I preferred it when you were a moth."

"Silkie!" Starfire gasped, rounding the corner. "Oh, Sunburst, I am sorry if Silkie has caused you any trouble." She said carefully, noticing that the other girl was holding him.

"Not at all," Sunburst said, handing him over. "That strange noise I heard must have been him."

"Yes, for some reason Silkie does not wish to sleep tonight," Starfire sighed. "I have tried everything but nothing seems to be working. I have tried the telling of a story, the singing of the sleep songs, and even playing until h is out of energy."

"Have you tried putting him in a cage for the night?" Sunburst asked. "You may not like it, but it may be the only way to get him to sleep for the night." With that the future girl flew away, intent on getting some sleep. When she entered her room, she sighed and lay back on her bed. Sunburst closed her black eyes and began to slowly nod off.

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*BEEP*

Sunburst's eyes flew open and she sat up with a gasp. She looked over at her communicator and quickly picked it up, seeing that the screen was flashing red. "Yes!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, the kid is in the Russian mountains," Robin told them as the T-ship flew. Sunburst was outside the ship, flying.

"Dude, can't they appear during the day?" Beast boy yawned.

"Are you really going to greet your son like that?" Cyborg snickered.

"I don't know who it is, but we have to get them," Sunburst sighed into her headset.

"Yes, but, how will we find them?" Starfire asked. "The mountains will be covered in snow."

"We just have to search," Raven answered. "Whoever this is, we'll find them, take them back to the tower, and warm them up."

"Oh, I hope it isn't Matt," Sunburst sighed. "His circuits won't last that long in this cold."

"Once we get there, I'll do a scan of the mountains and find him," Cyborg answered.

"Titans, let's hurry," Robin ordered.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The group landed safely at a mountain cliff. Sunburst rubbed her arms and shivered at the cold.

"My scanners indicate that they should be around here," Cyborg told them. "There's a heat signal somewhere, but I can't tell where."

"Fantastic," Raven huffed, levitating over the snow. Beast Boy turned into a rabbit and began hopping over the snow, sniffing around. Sunburst flew around, and scanning the white landscape. The team split up and began looking behind rocks and digging in the snow.

"Over here!" Beast Boy shouted, waving them over. They saw a hand sticking out of the snow. Sunburst gasped and grabbed it, hoisting it up. She lifted a boy out of the snow. He had red hair and pale skin. He wore a red, yellow, and black outfit.

"Chance!" Sunburst gasped, lifting him up to hug him.

"Ngn…Sunburst?" he groaned opening his blue eyes slightly before closing them once more.

"Alright, let's get him back to the tower, now!" Robin ordered. "Starfire, let him use your pod, you and Sunburst can fly outside the ship."

"Alright," Starfire nodded. Sunburst flew Chance to the T-ship and placed him inside the pod. After buckling him in, she quickly closed the glass dome.

"Don't worry Chance, you'll be fine," Sunburst whispered, placing a hand on the dome before shooting into the sky.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Chance let out a sneeze as Sunburst poured more hot water into a bucket. His feet were currently covered with steaming water, to help him warm up. He was clutching a blanket and was shivering from the cold.

"Okay, where the hell are we?" Chance stuttered out.

"We're at the tower," Sunburst assured him, dabbing his forehead with a heated tower. "Don't worry; I wouldn't take my team anywhere unsafe."

"Alright, and who are these people?" Chance muttered. He was pointing and glaring at the current titans, who were a ways away from him, letting Sunburst take care of him.

"The original Teen Titans," Sunburst answered.

"How is that possible?" Chance asked, staring at them in a mixture of shock and awe.

"Master Time sent us back 22 years in the future. From 2034 to 2012," Sunburst sighed.

"Great, just great," Chance groaned, leaning back into the sofa. He sneezed once more and held the blanket tighter.

"Why didn't you run away?" Sunburst asked. "You could have gotten off the mountain in two minutes if you had run away."

"I landed wrong," Chance muttered darkly. "My left ankle is sprained, I couldn't move without upsetting it even more."

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything to eat?" Sunburst asked.

"Actually…soup would be rather nice," Chance smiled weakly. Sunburst nodded and flew into the kitchen, searching for ingredients.

"Dude, ever since she got here, she's been kinda rude. Why is she suddenly so nice?" Beast Boy asked.

"Even if we get on her nerves all the time, she truly does care," Chance smiled. He rubbed his hands and let out another sneeze.

"Do you have any idea where the others are?" Robin asked.

"The others are missing?" Chance asked in shock. "Which ones? Is Mariana okay?"

"You and Sunburst are the only ones that we've found," Cyborg answered. "We've come to the conclusion that you all were dropped off at different months so they should appear soon enough."

"So, it's just me and Sunburst?" Chance asked.

"Yes," Robin nodded. "Don't worry; we have Titans East looking out for the others."

"I sure hope Mariana will be alright, she doesn't do well with being alone," Chance sighed. Sunburst flew over to them and set a bowl of soup in his lap. Chance eagerly took a spoonful, relishing in the warmth. "Hey, I can kinda feel my toes now," he laughed.

"Idiot," Sunburst sighed. Even though she sounded annoyed, Chance could see a small smile on her face.

"So, why does Mariana not like being alone?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's her secret to tell, not ours," Chance answered.

"Everyone on our team has some sort of secret they'd rather not tell," Sunburst confessed. "Well, everyone but Chance. He'll say anything if you ask."

"What can I say?" He chuckled, shrugging. "I'm an honest person." He took another spoonful of soup before throwing the spoon away and gulping it down straight from the bowl. He let out a grateful sigh as he finished. "That hit the spot, and warmed me right up!"

"So, you'll tell us anything?" Beast Boy asked mischievously.

"Yes," Chance nodded.

"Whose Sunburst's mom?" the green teen asked eagerly.

"I'll tell you anything you ask," Chance smiled. "As long as it's my own secret; if she hasn't told anyone yet, I'm not going to."

"You better not," Sunburst huffed, crossing her arms. "And, while we're on the subject of parents. We shouldn't reveal anything."

"Why not?" Cyborg asked.

"Because it could cause a change in the future and we might not be born," Sunburst answered. "It's something we can't risk. While we're here, there will be no more talk about the future as long as we can avoid it."

"Can you at least tell us what the future's like?" Beast Boy asked. "Are there like flying cars and stuff?"

"Beast Boy, its only 20 years, not much has changed," Cyborg huffed.

"Actually, there are some hover boards around. But the things are pretty expensive," Chance answered. He let out a sneeze before continuing. "Only the rich and elite have them."

"HA!" Beast Boy smirked. "What else is there?" He asked, sitting next to Chance.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, so you've been here for a week," Chance counted off as he and Sunburst walked, or floated in her case, through the hallways. "Nightwing, Victor, and Garfield were here when you got here. The crime rate is down since the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated, and we have nothing to do but train. Did I get everything?"

"Yep," Sunburst nodded. "Since I've been here there's been one catastrophe, and that was coming here."

"Great, "Chance groaned, sagging his shoulders. "So we basically have nothing to do."

"Pretty much," Sunburst sighed. Her hair flew into her face as a blast of wind past by her. She huffed and flipped her hair back over her head, just as another blast of wind came back.

"Crepes?" Chance asked, holding up a plate. Sunburst shrugged and picked one up, taking a bite. Chance smiled and took the other one for himself. The two entered the main room to see Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, while Raven was meditating.

"Where's Robin and Starfire?" Chance asked, placing the plate in the sink.

"Robin is training and Star is helping him," Beast Boy answered quickly. "NO! Get back here!" He growled, trying to pass Cyborg's racer.

"Can you please keep it down?" Raven huffed, her eyebrow twitching.

"Your request is falling on deaf ears," Sunburst sighed, finishing her crepe. She licked the filling off her fingers and smiled in content.

"Where'd you get the French food?" Cyborg asked, noticing the crepe in Chance's hand. The redheaded male finished the treat off before smiling.

"France of course! It didn't take that long to get it," Chance answered.

"Dude, how'd you get to France?" Beast Boy asked, pausing the game. He and Cyborg turned around, looking at the two redheads.

"I just ran," Chance shrugged. "No big deal, last week I went to China so we could have authentic Chinese take-out for dinner."

"He has super speed," Sunburst explained. "When it's his turn to cook, he always goes somewhere around the globe for our meal."

"Not my fault I can't cook," Chance muttered. "Dad did the same thing and mom was only good at making breakfast foods."

"Honestly, how does someone burn water?" Sunburst muttered.

"You can burn water?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"Apparently," Cyborg shrugged. The teens were brought out of their thoughts when a loud siren went off, bathing the room in a red light.

"Titans GO!"

\--------------------------------------------------

The team arrived at the bank and quickly rushed inside, seeing the H.I.V.E. Five.

"How did you thaw out?" Robin growled taking out his bo staff.

"Why should we tell you?" Mammoth growled, running for a pillar. Chance quickly ran in front of him and crossed his arms.

"Do you really want to try to fight me?" he smirked.

"I'm gonna make you pay for ruining my workshop scudge-muncher!" Gizmo shouted.

"And you took my candy bar when I paid for it!" Mammoth growled, trying to snatch him. Chance easily dodged his attack.

"Sorry, mistaken identity," Chance smirked. "I'm new in town. Never seen you guys before."

"Robin, care to let us take them?" Sunburst asked.

"Uh…" The titan looked at his team in confusion. The present titans shrugged, causing Robin to look back at her and nod. Sunburst flew at them, her starbolts ready.

"You better think twice, sweetie," Seemore smirked, shooting eyeballs at her. Sunburst growled and dodged each of them. She flipped in midair and slammed her boots into his stomach, kicking him to the wall. She flipped over and narrowed her eyes as Billy Numerous surrounded her. They were all flown back as Chance ran around them, creating a whirlwind. Sunburst quickly flew out of the storm and charged at Gizmo, shooting starbolts at him. The techno kid flew into the air.

"You can't catch me, snots for brain!" Gizmo taunted.

"No, but I can!" Chance smirked, jumping into the air and grabbing his ankles. He flipped through the air and slammed the small child into the ground. Mammoth lifted a pillar and quickly slammed them into the wall, pinning them there. Kyd Wykkyd appeared in front of them, tilting his head to look at them curiously. Sunburst wiggled against the hold and took her arm out. She grabbed Kyd by the scruff of his neck and pulled him close, slamming their heads together. The silent teen fell to the ground unconscious. "Guess that just leaves the big hulking idiot," Chance smirked, glancing at Mammoth.

"Leave him to me," Sunburst growled, punching the pillar. It cracked in half, freeing the two teens. She flew at Mammoth throwing energy projectiles at him. Mammoth growled and grabbed her wrists as she got close.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Chance smirked, taking Seemore and Gizmo to the titans. Sunburst smirked cruelly and slammed her feet against his chest. She used it as a flat surface to flip over him, crossing his arms while keeping hers straight. The move caused Mammoth to spin and land on the ground, but he still kept a hold on Sunburst's arm. The future girl flew into the air and spun around quickly, slamming him into various surfaces. Mammoth groaned in pain and let go of her, falling to the ground. "Told ya," Chance smirked. Sunburst stood on Mammoth's chest and clapped her hands free of dust.

"And that's how you do things, future style," she smirked.

"The future seems to be violent," Starfire noted.

"Our villains are all adults," Sunburst shrugged. "We don't hold back. Nightwing taught us that personally."

"What did he do?" Raven asked.

"He was somehow brainwashed and we held back because we couldn't hurt him. But, once we finally snapped out of it, we were able to beat him and the person controlling him," Sunburst answered, dragging Mammoth over to them.

"One, two, three, four, five," Chance counted, pointing at each of them. "Now they really can call themselves the H.I.V.E. Five."

"Ha ha," Sunburst muttered.

"Who the heck are you?" Gizmo groaned.

"We're the Teen Titans, duh," Sunburst smirked. Police officers clad in white rushed into the building, their guns up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"I have a question; do the police ever do anything?" Beast Boy asked as they entered the living room. "I mean, yeah they take the guy away but we do all the fighting."

"Not even in the future," Chance answered, jumping onto the couch. "Sunburst, wanna play two on two?" Chance smirked, holding up the gaming control.

"Not even if you paid me," Sunburst huffed, crossing her arms. "I'll be training."

"Spoilsport," Chance muttered.

"I'll play you!" Beast boy cheered, grabbing the other remote.

"You're on!" Chance smiled, starting a new game with a new track.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin walked into the training room. His eyes darted to Sunburst, who was lifting weights.

"Why are you avoiding Chance?" Robin asked, walking over to his future daughter.

"I'm not avoiding him, I'm just training," Sunburst growled, pushing the weights up.

"How much is that?" Robin asked.

"Two hundred and fifty pounds," Sunburst answered. She easily pushed the weights up and set them on the holder. She sat up and looked at Robin. "What do you want?"

"You're my daughter," Robin answered. "Can't you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm not your daughter yet," Sunburst muttered.

"But you will be," Robin reminded her.

"And at this age you were as dedicated to your job as I am," Sunburst retorted, sitting up. She walked over to a punching bag and began punching it.

"I am dedicated, but if I've told you anything then you'll understand that too much dedication is harmful," Robin told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Sunburst muttered, hanging her head. "You told me all about Slade. When I was six…and you didn't leave out a single detail. Not even about the hallucination."

"Why would I tell you about that at such a young age?" Robin asked in shock.

"Because I was six when I told you that I wanted to be a hero like you," Sunburst answered softly, walking away from him. "You didn't want me to go down that path, not yet. So you told me the horrors of being a superhero to try and deter me. But it didn't work. I was adamant."

"So, care to show me what I've taught you?" Robin smirked. Sunburst looked over her shoulder at him with a glint in her eyes.

"You sure you want to do that?" she smirked.

"I'm positive," Robin nodded.

"Bring it on daddy," she smirked, spinning around and sliding into a fighting stance.

\--------------------------------------

"So, what's the deal with you and Sunburst? You two a couple or something?" Beast Boy asked as they continued their game. "I mean, she was kinda rude, but the second you showed up, she was taking care of you."

"No," Chance answered. "She's into her job as much as her dear old dad."

"Doesn't surprise me much," Beast Boy muttered. "Ever since I've met him the dude's been strung a little too tightly."

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Chance muttered. "They're just dedicated. And who would blame them." His voice was a very soft whisper. Lost in memories Chance slowly stopped pushing the buttons on his controller, allowing Beast Boy to take the lead.

"YEAH! I'm in the lead now! Just try to catch up!" Beast Boy cheered. Chance blinked and noticed that his racer was falling behind.

"Don't count me out just yet," Chance smirked, pressing some buttons with one hand. He snapped his fingers secretly and Beast Boy's controller unplugged itself. Chance used Beast Boy's distraction and claimed victory.

"No fair! You totally cheated!" Beast Boy protested. "I don't know how, but you totally cheated!"

"All's fair in love and war," Chance replied with a smirk. "And this is definitely war."

\----------------------------------------

Sunburst jumped flipped back, dodging her soon-to-be father's bo staff. "You're going to have to do better than that!" she smirked, shooting Starbolts at him. Robin spun his staff quickly, deflecting the energy.

"And you're going to have to give me a trick that I don't know," Robin responded with a smirk of his own.

"Bring it on!" Sunburst nodded. The two ran at each other. Robin jumped in the air and spun, aiming his heel for her head. Sunburst smirked and ducked, grabbing his leg. She swung him around, and slammed him onto the mat.

"Good move," Robin complemented.

"I had a good coach," Sunburst replied with a smile. Robin jumped up and slid into a fighting stance once more.

"SUNBURST!" Chance shouted, entering the room. The sudden outburst caused the girl to falter in shock, falling to the ground. She pushed herself up and glared at her teammate.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!?" Sunburst shouted back in equal volume.

"Your communicator, it went off," Chance answered.

"What?" The girl gasped, grabbing it.

"Yeah, it flashed red for a few seconds, but then it suddenly stopped," Chance answered. Sunburst slid her fingers across the screen quickly, her eyes narrowing.

"Do you think it was the alarm Cyborg set up?" Robin asked, joining them.

"What alarm?" Chance asked.

"It was an alarm to alert Sunburst when one of your communicators came into this timeline," Robin answered.

"Where's Cyborg?" Sunburst asked.

"One minute," Chance answered, quickly running off. He came back after a few moments of intense silence. "He's working on the T-car in the garage!" Chance answered. Sunburst nodded and quickly flew off.

"Let's go," Robin ordered.

\---------------------------------------------------

Sunburst flew into the garage and saw Cyborg rubbing his head.

"Hey, do you know if Chance was just in here?" he groaned. "I heard someone shout 'found him' but when I got out from under the car, no one was there."

"An alarm went off on my communicator but Chance said it only lasted a few seconds," Sunburst told him.

"Someone must have come here, but their communicator must have broke or something," Cyborg answered. "If it went off long enough, I'm sure I can pick up where the signal was."

"Please hurry," Sunburst asked, clasping her hands together.

"Don't worry, I won't let you down. We'll find them," Cyborg assured her.

"Thank you," Sunburst smiled, hugging him. She quickly flew out of the room, leaving him to the device.

"Now, let's see if I can track this thing down," Cyborg smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Cyborg entered the main room to find Sunburst floating back and forth, as if she was pacing.

"Cyborg! Have you located the signal?" Starfire asked, seeing her teammate.

"No, it wasn't active long enough, I'm sorry," Cyborg apologized, handing her the device. "I tried everything I could."

"Great, one of our teammates is somewhere in the world, and we have no clue where they are!" Chance gasped. "They could be in danger!"

"Dude, they're Teen Titans for a reason, I'm sure they can handle themselves," Beast boy told them.

"Beast Boy's right, surprisingly," Raven agreed. "They'll be able to handle themselves."

"Not when we're 20 years in the past and they don't recognize anything!" Chance replied.

"Chance, calm down," Sunburst ordered. "I'm sure Mariana is fine!"

"Who said I was only worried about her?" Chance blushed.

"Whatever," Sunburst muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I'll call Titans East, see if they've found anyone," Robin assured her, sitting at a computer. The screen came to life and Bumblebee appeared.

"Hey Robin, mind if I call you back? We're kind of in the middle of a fight," she requested. "Thanks!" She quickly hung up without waiting for a response.

"Alright, well, I guess we just wait for them to call us," Sunburst muttered.

\------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours since the call to Titans East, and there was still no response.

"You don't think something could have happened to them, do you?" Chance asked.

"No, their communicators are still up and running," Robin answered. "This fight is either long or they have a busy day."

"Um…why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?" Beast Boy asked. A white portal opened above him and a red headed man fell out of it, landing on the green skinned teen. "Dude! I knew something was gonna happen!"

"Is that?" Chance gasped. The man sat up, hissing.

"Damn…why'd she have to do that?" Another man jumped out of the portal, landing beside Beast Boy. He helped the changeling up before helping the other man. Both men were quite muscular, but the second one was more lean and graceful.

"Because you pissed her off, that's why."

"Aqua-dude!" Beast Boy smiled at the second man. He had long black hair that reached his waist in a braid, which had a metal ring at the end. He wore a dark blue wetsuit with a white sash across his chest. Over the wetsuit and sash was a black trench coat that ended at his ankles.

"Garth!" Sunburst gasped, floating over to him.

"Did you piss of Raven again, Roy?" Chance smirked at the older red-head. Roy grumbled and pulled a red hood over the top half of his face, ending at his nose. His red coat reached his ankles. The top of it was zipped up to his neck, while the bottom part exposed his stomach. He had on spandex pants and dark red boots that covered his knees. Roy stood up angrily and patted off his outfit with gloved hands.

"That would be a yes," Garth sighed. "Roy was bugging her so much that she opened the portal under his feet."

"You were just as curious about the progress Sunburst was making," Roy retorted.

"Okay, you two can argue later," Sunburst sighed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see how much progress you've made," Garth answered.

"Yeah, he was worried sick about Marina Freccia," Roy nodded.

"Who?" Cyborg asked.

"Mariana," Garth answered. "Marina Freccia is her given name, but she prefers to go by Mariana. And you were more worried." Garth added under his breath.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"I think she said it was embarrassing or something," Roy shrugged. "And I was not." he hissed at Garth. The computer beeped and Robin rushed to it, picking it up.

"Hey Robin, sorry for taking so long," Speedy said. "We have a little problem over here."

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Well, long story short, good news is we found that black haired girl, bad news is, we were attacked when we returned to the city and-!"

"What happened to Mariana?" Garth asked, quickly pushing Robin away.

"Whoa," Speedy muttered, staring at him in shock. "Okay, it's nothing bad. We were attacked by someone and he hit Bumblebee, Mariana, Más and Menos with some sort of ray. They were turned into little kids. The twins are now two while Bumblebee and Mariana are seven and six. So umm…our young teammates are a problem," Speedy sighed. "Can you send Cyborg over to help fix them?"

"Sure, no problem," Cyborg nodded, walking into the screen. "I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Speedy sighed; he looked away from the screen for a second before a look of horror flashed across his face. "KAREN! THAT IS NOT A TOY! PUT THOSE STINGERS DOWN!" The redhead shouted, before the connection was lost.

"So, Marina Freccia's now six?" Roy muttered.

"Seems like it," Sunburst nodded. "If Matt were here, he'd be able to reverse the effects pretty quickly; we've dealt with something similar before. This isn't the first time one of us has been turned into a kids."

"Technically, it is the first time," Chance corrected.

"Do you really want to be a smartass right now?" Sunburst muttered darkly, preparing a starbolt.

"Nevermind," Chance answered quickly, slowly ducking behind the couch.

"Good boy," Sunburst smirked, lowering her arms.

"I don't know whether to think he's whipped or pathetic," Roy muttered.

"I am neither!" Chance blushed. "I just prefer to keep my life! Sunburst is freaking scary when she's mad!"

"Don't you forget it," Sunburst ordered playfully.

"Mariana Freccia is six now," Roy repeated, looking at Garth.

"I know," Garth sighed, patting his shoulder.

"Alright, now, I better get going," Cyborg smiled.

"Uh, we're going with you," Sunburst told him angrily. "Mariana is our teammate; we're going to see her!"

"We're going as well," Garth told them. "We came here to see Mariana and check in on Sunburst's progress."

"I better go with you then," Raven sighed.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because, I did a little research on that spell Nightwing gave me," Raven answered. "You can go back in time, but if you stay for too long, you won't be able to go back. We don't want to risk them not going back. I'll gather the things needed for the spell and we can be off."

"While we're at it, I'll go gather my tools," Cyborg agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempest and Red Arrow only came to the past so that I could have some Spaqua


	9. Chapter 9

The group walked through the East Tower, looking around.

"Alright, so just where are they?" Cyborg asked. Just as he asked that a crash sounded and there was yelling.

"My guess would be the main room," Raven answered. The six entered and stared in shock at the chaos and disorder. There was food and drinks on the ceiling and the couch was torn up. Books and CDs were destroyed and in all, it looked like a hurricane had passed through.

"It looked better when we were first setting up the tower," Roy muttered.

"Where is everyone?" Sunburst asked.

"That's what I want to know…" A voice from above them muttered. They looked up and saw Speedy hanging upside down, a rope wrapped around his ankle. His clothes were torn and also had some food stains on them. His hair was a mess and also had food sticking in it. "I look away for two seconds and everyone is gone. The next thing I know I'm up here!"

"I'll get him," Roy sighed, taking out an arrow. He quickly let go of the weapon and Speedy came falling to the ground. Raven caught him with her magic and gently set him down.

"I don't even know where the hell fish-stick is…" Speedy groaned, rubbing his head.

"Is the tower locked down?" Sunburst asked.

"Yeah, that was the first thing Aqualad and I did when we came back," Speedy nodded, standing up. He groaned and tried flicking off the food. "The only way out is if you have the encryption key. And unless you guys left the front door open, they're still inside."

"Nope, the door's closed," Chance told him. "I'll go search for them." The redhead took off, leaving them with young Speedy.

"Great…" Speedy muttered. "Ugh…I'm never having kids." Chance rushed into the room setting the twins down. He put them on opposite sides of the room and tied them up. The twins stared at each other in shock, stunned into silence.

"Well, that should keep those two at bay," Chance muttered. "Aqualad's chasing Mariana around the pool, and Bumblebee is somewhere in this tower. I'll be right back with her." The redhead zoomed off once more.

"While he takes care of that, is it alright if I take a shower real quick?" Speedy muttered, pulling on his hair in distaste.

"Please," Garth nodded. The younger redhead walked out of the room quickly, heading for the nearest shower.

"How do we get Mariana out of the pool?" Cyborg asked. Sunburst smirked and floated over to the computer. Garth rolled his eyes and walked over, pressing a few buttons, bringing up an image of the pool. Aqualad was leaning against the edge, trying to catch his breath, while Mariana was swimming laps quickly, just trying to stay away from him. Aqualad turned around and shot towards Mariana, who quickly dived under the water to avoid him. Garth pressed a button and a microphone rose out of the board.

"Marina Freccia," Garth called. The two bodies in the pool froze and surfaced, looking at the speakers in the corner of the room. "Roy and I are here, please come to the main room." They watched Mariana's face light up and she cheered, jumping out of the pool and running out of the room. Aqualad chased after her, no doubt to lead her in the right direction. A few minutes later Mariana burst into the main room, Aqualad following behind, out of breath.

"Daddy!" Mariana cheered, rushing towards the older men. She jumped into Garth's arms and gave him a big hug. Garth smiled and gave her a quick kiss, holding her close.

"Thank god you're here," Aqualad groaned, leaning against the wall. Speedy entered the room with a towel around his shoulders, and his hair clean. He also wore a clean uniform.

"Yeah, now you can turn them back to normal," the young archer agreed.

"I don't know," Roy muttered, taking the little girl in his arms. "Marina Freccia was always cute when she was six."

"Thank you papa!" Mariana smiled, giving Roy a large hug. The redhead smiled and gave her a hug back, kissing her forehead.

"Wait…what did she just say?" Aqualad asked in confusion.

"Found her!" Chance shouted, dragging Bumblebee into the room. The young girl was flapping her wings as hard as she could, trying to get away from him.

"Let go of me!" She shouted.

"Karen!" Mariana cheered. "Come meet my daddy and papa!"

"'Daddy and papa'?" Speedy asked in shock, looking at his male teammate in shock. Aqualad looked back at him in equal confusion.

"OW!" Chance shouted as Karen kicked his head. "Somebody make her stop flying!"

"Y vamos a ir!" the twins shouted.

"Oh no, you two are not going to be untied any time soon," Roy said sternly.

"¿Por qué no?" The two cried, bursting into tears.

"Shit! They're crying again!" Speedy shouted, backing up.

"They're just throwing a temper tantrum," Sunburst huffed, crossing her arms. "Cyborg, you should get started, the sooner we get Mariana back to normal then the sooner Roy and Garth can get back to the future so Mariana will actually have a family to go back to."

"Right, I'll get started on that right away," Cyborg nodded, exiting the room.

"What do we do to keep these kids entertained?" Raven asked.

"And what do we do to keep her from kicking me in the head!" Chance snapped as Karen attempted to kick him once more.

"Lock this room down, now!" Roy ordered. Aqualad rushed over to the security system and placed his hand on the panel before quickly punching in a key. The doors slid to a close, locking shut. "Chance, let her go."

"Thank you!" The speedster shouted, letting go and racing away from her. He ran into the kitchen area and took an ice pack out of the freezer, placing it against his head. "That girl can kick."

"Alright, can we get back to the 'daddy and papa' thing for a moment?" Speedy requested. Mariana struggled in Roy's arms and pushed herself away from him.

"Papa! Put me down!" She demanded. Roy smiled and placed her on the ground. The six year old marched over to Speedy. She glared at him but Speedy just blinked, unfazed by a girl with her hair in a side ponytail that was braided. The girl was also wearing a dark blue wetsuit that left her feet and hands bare. She had a matching skirt with black and white decorations. Needless to say, she looked more adorable than she did scary.

"My name is Marina Freccia Harper! And is it so wrong for me to have a daddy and a papa?" She shouted at them.

"You've incurred her wrath," Garth chuckled, leaning against Roy. "You sound homophobic and she doesn't like that." Mariana narrowed her eyes, and glanced around, spotting Raven's glass of water. She waved her arm and the water flew out of the glass and hit him in the head.

"Hey!" Speedy shouted. He huffed and tried to pat down his hair with his towel.

"Nice job," Aqualad smiled.

"Thank you," Mariana smiled back, giggling.

"Look, I wasn't saying anything was wrong with having two dads," Speedy huffed. "I was just wondering who exactly your dads were. I can't be homophobic, what kind of bisexual is homophobic?"

"You're bisexual?" Aqualad asked in surprise.

"Yeah, have been for a year," Speedy nodded.

"What's a bisexual?" Mariana asked, tipping her head in confusion. Karen looked up from her drink and nodded.

"Yeah, what is that?" the young girl nodded.

"Someone who loves both men and women," Garth answered.

"Oh, would I be bisexual then?" Mariana asked. "Because I love Matt and Aunty Bumblebee."

"Not quite," Roy answered.

"It's like the love Garth and Roy have," Chance answered.

"Oh…" Mariana nodded in understanding. "I don't love them like that."

"You better not," Roy huffed.

"She's gonna have a boyfriend sometime in her life," Garth chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Roy muttered, crossing his arms.

"Honestly Roy," Garth laughed. "It's a good thing you're cute when you pout."

"That's what I thought," Speedy groaned.

"That's you, isn't it?" Aqualad asked his teammate.

"Yep," He nodded. "How the hell does that happen?"

"They won't be revealing any details," Sunburst declared. "I wish Cyborg could hurry up so I could have my teammate back."

"Vayamos!" the twins shouted.

"Will you behave?" Roy asked.

"We won't let you go until you promise to behave," Garth told them. "That means, no powers until we say so."

"¡Sí! Solo dame a mi hermano!" the twins cried.

"Let them go," Roy nodded. Chance zoomed over to Más, letting him go before rushing over to Menos and letting him go as well. The two twins raced towards each other, hugging.

"Daddy! Papa! I wanna play!" Mariana smiled, rushing towards her fathers. "Can we play, please?" The little girl was jumping up and down in excitement. Karen smiled and flew over next to her, joining in her hopping.

"Please!?" she asked.

"We didn't bring any games or anything, sorry," Garth apologized.

"Why not do your ice trick?" Chance asked.

"Ice trick? Daddy you have an ice trick?" Mariana asked in excitement. Garth glared at Chance before looking back at his daughter.

"I've been working on one, but haven't gotten anything yet, sorry," Garth apologized.

"Aw…" Mariana pouted.

"Hey, I could freeze some water if you want," Roy smiled, taking out an arrow.

"Yeah, just ask for the shape," Garth smiled.

"Dolphin, dolphin!" Mariana smiled.

"Oh! I want a bee!" Karen smiled. Más and Menos ran up to them and pointed at the symbols on their chests.

"We can not be using our powers for this," Aqualad muttered.

"It's keeping the kids happy," Sunburst shrugged.

"Yeah, and it's buying time for Cyborg," Raven nodded.

"We gotta keep them busy," Chance told them.

"Can you give us a moment to wrap our head around the fact that we have a daughter?" Speedy requested.

"Yes, the fact that we're together is weird, but the daughter thing needs a moment," Aqualad agreed.

"Sure thing," Sunburst nodded, floating over to them. Garth was forming some water shaped like a cute bumblebee. Roy took an arrow out and shot it at the water, freezing it. Bumblebee clapped her hands as she was given the ice sculpture.

"Keep them cold," Garth smiled, taking more water and forming a '+' and a '-' for Más and Menos.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, you girls ready?" Cyborg asked. The two girls were sitting on a lab table, looking around.

"What exactly is that thing going to do?" Young Bumblebee asked. Cyborg was hooking himself up to a machine.

"Just sit still alright. You'll get some candy afterwards," he muttered.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Mariana, you doing okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Of course," the half-Atlantean nodded. "I trust you with all my heart."

"But, you've never met him before," Bumblebee muttered.

"I've met him a few times, and if it wasn't for him…I wouldn't even be here," Mariana smiled at her friend and held out her hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Alright, I trust ya," Bumblebee sighed placing her hand into the half-Atlantean's. The two girls faced forward and sat perfectly still.

"Alright, let's go," Cyborg nodded, pointing his arm blaster at them. He shot them with a white light, blinding himself for a moment. When the light had cleared there was a light fog covering the room. "You girls okay?" he coughed.

"I'm better than okay, Sparky!" Bumblebee smiled, flapping her wings. "You did it!" She hugged her friend tightly, thanking him. "Mariana you okay?"

"I'm fine," the girl answered, sliding off the table. "Are daddy and papa still here?"

"Yeah, they're outside waiting for ya," Cyborg nodded.

"'Daddy and papa'?" Bumblebee asked in shock, looking at Cyborg.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna love this," Cyborg smirked.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The door opened and Mariana stepped outside, coughing. There were only three people outside waiting for her.

"Marina Freccia!" Roy gasped, hugging her quickly.

"Papa!" Mariana squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Roy lifted her up, holding her close before setting her back on her feet.

"Good to see you back to normal," Garth smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I know! But it was fun being six again," Mariana smiled. "I've missed nap time."

"You're a hero, you don't get naps," Sunburst huffed.

"Hi Sunburst!" Mariana greeted, jumping up towards the girl. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist and pulled her out of the air. Sunburst sighed and gave her a hug back.

"Good to have you back Mariana," she muttered.

"Where's Chance?" Mariana asked.

"Right here," the boy smiled, running up behind her. He held up a plate with a small cake. "Got it from France," he winked. Mariana's eyes widened at the cake and she took the fork, eating the thing in one bite.

"Cake is so yummy! I love cake!" She cheered. The door opened once more and Bumblebee exited, looking away from Roy and Garth.

"I guess Cyborg told ya," Garth smiled.

"Yeah," Bumblebee nodded. "I always had my suspicions that your fights were just sexual tension, but I never dreamed that I would be right!"

"Alright, somebody go get the twins and I'll turn them back," Cyborg called from inside the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Belgian chocolate cake," Chance smiled, placing another plate down in front of Mariana. He ran off and came back with another chocolate cake, and a strawberry one. "Chocolate cake from Switzerland with raspberry filling and a strawberry cake with blueberry filling from Japan."

"Yummy!" Mariana cheered, taking a bite of the Belgian cake. "It's so good!" she smiled.

"Glad you think so," Chance smiled, sitting next to her.

"Mariana," Garth called, walking over to them.

"Can we have a moment with our daughter?" Roy requested.

"Sure thing," Chance nodded, standing up and leaving. Garth and Roy sat down next to their daughter, looking at her seriously. Mariana noticed their expressions and frowned, placing her fork down.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We have to leave," Roy told her simply.

"If we don't leave soon we will never be able to return," Garth told her. "It's the spell that Raven used. We can go back in time, but only for a limited time."

"So…you have to leave again…" Mariana sighed, looking at both of them.

"Don't look so sad, Marina Freccia," Roy smiled, undoing her braid. He combed his fingers through it before messing with it once more. "We'll still be here, our younger selves."

"But, they don't love each other yet," Mariana frowned.

"They will, soon," Garth promised her, stroking her cheek. "Roy and I will fall in love, and we'll have you. You'll be named Marina Freccia and will be our little princess, no matter how old you get."

"Now, what does Marina Freccia mean," Roy smiled, combining two small braids into a half-ponytail, and then braiding that.

"Ocean arrow," Mariana answered. "It's Italian."

"Exactly," Roy smiled. "'Ocean' for daddy, and 'Arrow' for papa."

"Now, who named you?" Garth asked.

"Aunty Bumblebee," Mariana giggled. "You two were arguing over a name and she got mad and suggested it to end the fighting."

"How were you born?" Roy asked softly.

"Uncle Victor combined your DNA and created me," Mariana answered quietly, lowering her head.

"Exactly, nothing will change," Garth smiled. He cupped her head and made her look at him.

"Or do you not trust your dear old dads?" Roy smiled, pulling her into his lap when he finished her hair.

"I trust you," Mariana smiled.

"Good," Garth nodded, rubbing their noses together. "But, papa does have a present for you."

"Really?" Mariana gasped, looking at her redheaded father. "Oh! What is it papa?" She asked excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Calm down," Roy chuckled, taking a small staff out of his belt. He pressed a button and the staff extended, curving. Mariana's eyes widened as a chord came out of the top. She pulled the chord and placed it in a small hole in the bottom. The chord was sucked in and tightened, turning into a bow.

"That's so cool!" Mariana gasped, jumping out of her father's lap and admiring the bow.

"There's a supply of chord in the bow, if it breaks, you just have to put it in the other side and it will tighten," Roy smiled.

"You can also tighten it yourself and make the chord into a weapon if you ever run out of arrows," Garth told her.

"This is so cool!" Mariana cheered.

"Garth, Roy, we should get you home now," Raven told them. She led the three of them to the circle of candles.

"Hey, how about, when you get home, we go camping next to a lake?" Roy winked.

"I think that's a nice idea, what do you think?" Garth smiled at his daughter.

"Only if you promise that it's the three of us!" Mariana declared. "And you can't leave! Someone else will have to take care of the city!"

"Of course," Garth nodded in agreement.

"That's a given," Roy smirked. Mariana smiled and jumped forward, hugging them both.

"I'm gonna miss you," she whispered.

"We already miss you," Garth whispered, hugging her back.

"Be back soon, okay?" Roy smiled, hugging her as well.

"I'll try," Mariana smiled, giving them each a kiss. She let go of them and ran over to her teammates.

"See ya," Sunburst waved.

"Don't worry about her, she won't be alone with us," Chance smiled. Raven sprinkled the dust she had created to connect the candles. As she connected them, the candles lit up. She closed her eyes and held out her hand, reciting the spell. "Umbara talorka shimka finite tiet." Raven recited. The flames jumped up and flew to one another, creating a ring of fire. "Shitana umkasku redyt implynk to ramu!" She shouted. Her eyes turned white and she was surrounded by a white glow. A white portal appeared beside them.

"Well at least this time I won't fall," Roy muttered.

"I told you not to piss her off," Garth smirked.

"Bye daddy, bye papa!" Mariana smiled.

"See ya," Roy smiled, walking through the portal.

"We'll see you when you get home, Mariana," Garth smiled, walking through. The portal closed and Raven fell to the ground once more.

"Cake?" Mariana smiled, holding out the cake from Japan.

"I don't normally eat sweet things, but fine," Raven nodded, taking a bite of the cake.


	11. Chapter 11

Mariana sighed, looking at her cake. It had been a week since the Titans had returned to Jump City, with Mariana in tow.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked. The rest of the titans were going out to get dinner, or were training. It was just Mariana and Cyborg in the main room.

"It doesn't taste as sweet," Mariana muttered.

"Come on, you still have Aqualad and Speedy," he reminded her.

"I know, but they don't love each other yet," Mariana told him. "It doesn't feel the same."

"Hey, what did you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mariana asked, tilting her head.

"You said that if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here," Cyborg answered.

"You created me," Mariana answered, taking a bite of cake. "You combined daddy and papa's DNA to create me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't exist."

"So, you're basically an experiment?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"No. You made me at my fathers' requests. They wanted a child but who would let a superhero adopt a kid," Mariana laughed sadly. "So, you combined their DNA. And since neither of them had a womb, you recreated one for me to grow and develop."

"I see," Cyborg nodded. "Well that explains why you have traits of both Speedy and Aqualad."

"Uh-huh," Mariana nodded, taking another bite of cake. "I'm going to do some archery practice."

"Alright, see ya," Cyborg nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariana entered the training room and saw Chance running on a treadmill. Sunburst was next to a machine, monitoring him. Mariana saw the target range and reached inside her quiver, taking out an arrow. She aimed them and quickly released it. She reached out and pressed a button making the targets move. Mariana took out several arrows and aimed once more.

"Go Mariana!" Chance cheered.

"Chance, focus," Sunburst growled. "You're going at 90 miles per minute."

"Ninety? My stop speed was 150!" Chance shouted, speeding up. Mariana took a deep breath and released the arrows, hitting dead center as the targets moved past.

"Good job," Sunburst nodded. "Chance stop. You're sweating so much that your hair is starting to look pink." Chance slowed to a stop and leaned over, panting.

"Sixty miles…how could I have decreased by sixty miles?" Chance muttered, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Maybe you've tired yourself out," Sunburst suggested. "You've been running around getting cake for Mariana."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Mariana asked.

"Yes, no more cake, for a week," Sunburst nodded. "Not running all the way around the world could help Chance speed back up."

"You're telling me to stop giving our cutesy sweet girl cake?" Chance asked in shock.

"Yes," Sunburst nodded. Mariana dropped her bow in shock, her jaw dropping to the floor with it.

"I…I can't have sweet stuff…?" She sniffed. "But…I heard Japan made a new candy…"

"You can have cakes and things, but Chance can't get them," Sunburst told her.

"Alright…" Mariana sniffed. The leader exited the room.

"Damn…she's serious too…" Chance muttered.

"At least I can still have sweets," Mariana smiled, cheering up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you really want to do this?" Robin smirked, walking into the jewelry store.

"Seriously, even in the future you're still going at this," Sunburst sighed, looking at LeBlanc.

"Sorry Teen Titans, but zese jewels are mine!" The French man declared.

"Not while we're around," Cyborg smirked, aiming his arm cannon.

"Think you guys can get him outside?" Chance asked.

"Consider it done," Raven nodded.

"Alright," Chance zipped outside.

"Titans GO!" Robin ordered. The six teens rushed at the thief. Beast boy flipped over him and turned into an ox, ramming into him. Raven lifted the floor tiles and threw them at his back. LeBlanc ran towards the exit.

"One more push!" Sunburst told them. Robin ran at LeBlanc, kicking him in the back. The French thief stumbled into the streets. He stood up and quickly began running.

"Do you really think you can outrun me?" Chance smirked, running in front of him. LeBlanc turned around quickly, running towards the opposite side of town. He stopped when he saw Mariana, bow at the ready.

"You're about to see one of our best moves!" Sunburst smirked, firing a starbolt at a nearby fire hydrant. The top flew off and water gushed out. Mariana narrowed her eyes and tipped her head, directing the flow towards LeBlanc. Without breaking her concentration, she aimed her arrow and released it. When the tip hit the man, he coursed with electricity and fell to the ground. Mariana walked over to him, another arrow at the ready. The Frenchman slowly and weakly pushed himself up.

"Don't move," she ordered lowly. "Or my next arrow will be twice as strong." LeBlanc groaned, falling back to the ground.

"Whoa…that was totally freaky," Beast Boy whistled.

"That's why it's our best move," Sunburst nodded. "Combining Mariana's control over water with either her freezing or electric arrows makes it an instant capture."

"Papa taught me how to use a bow and arrow in case I was ever away from water," Mariana giggled. "It was daddy who came up with the idea when he remembered something. He said something about a 'cheap shot'." Robin smirked and chuckled. Cyborg and Beast boy both let out a chuckle, remembering the event.

"Speedy and Aqualad were forced to fight the moment they met," Robin explained. "Speedy froze Aqualad in a tower of water, using a trick arrow that froze the water."

"I see," Mariana nodded. "So they didn't have the best first meeting. They still had me!" She giggled, poking her cheeks. The police force rolled up and took LeBlanc.

"Ummm…sorry about the fire hydrant," Sunburst apologized. "She controls water," she gestured to Mariana who smiled and waved before spinning under the falling water. Ribbons of water followed her hands, dancing with her.

"It's alright, we'll explain it to the fire department, get them to fix this," an officer nodded, entering the truck.

"Hey Mariana! There's a cake shop over there!" Chance called, pointing at a small earthy building.

"Oh yay! Let's get some cake before we go back to the tower!" Mariana cheered, racing for the shop.

"Well, we better stop her from buying the whole store," Raven muttered, following her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yay! I love cake!" Mariana giggled, taking a bite.

"Raven, I didn't even know you liked sweet things," Beast boy commented, seeing her strawberry and vanilla marble cake.

"I'm making an exception," she muttered, taking a small bite.

"It is nice to have us all sitting down and enjoying the sweets and tea," Starfire smiled.

"It's called a tea party," Sunburst muttered. "My team tries to have it at least once a month."

"It's actually a lot of fun," Chance smiled. "Plus we get closer and our teamwork gets better because we're spending time together."

"Oh yes, this is a wonderful time," Starfire smiled.

"Yeah, this is rather nice," Robin agreed.

"We defeated the bad guy and we get cake afterwards. Not bad," Cyborg nodded.

"The only thing that would make this perfect is Cam and Matt," Sunburst sighed, taking a bite of her cake.

"Don't worry, we'll find them soon," Chance smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, they found the disturbance this year, right?" Robin smiled. "They gotta show up at some time."

"They can't stay hidden forever," Beast boy agreed

"Yeah…but Chance showed up at the top of the mountain with a twisted ankle, and Mariana was in the middle of a desert," Sunburst sighed.

"Master Time could make us appear anywhere he wanted," Mariana realized. "He could make Matt appear in the middle of the ocean and cause him to drown while ruining his mechanical body."

"But, what would be a good place for Cam?" Chance asked. "I mean, he has Beast Boy's shape shifting powers."

"He does?" Beast Boy gasped. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, but he has a time limit for how long he can stay in animal form," Sunburst announced. "He wouldn't be able to cross an ocean, or get off a mountain, or cross the desert in enough time."

"Don't worry, we'll find them, and get them back safe and sound," Robin assured her.

"Alright father," Sunburst smiled.

"Okay, don't call our Robin that, it's so weird!" Beast Boy cried. "I mean, seriously! You're the same age! It's a little freaky!"

"I'll try," Sunburst laughed, before taking a bite of her cake.


	12. Chapter 12

"Raven and Mariana are both busy," Starfire smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Sunburst nodded, taking a glass out of the cupboards.

"I wondered if you want to go with me to the mall of shopping," Starfire smiled. Sunburst narrowed her eyes and gripped her glass. A crack appeared in the glass and her eyes widened.

"Sure…" She muttered.

"Great! I shall meet you at the entrance!" Starfire smiled, zooming out of the room.

"Are you really hanging out with Starfire?" Beast Boy asked in shock. "She's like your least favorite person."

"I am aware of my feelings towards her," Sunburst muttered darkly. "But I told father I would try and get along with her. He holds Starfire in high respect." She set her cup down and sighed. "What's Mariana doing though? She'd make a better companion for her."

"She's swimming, somewhere in the ocean," Cyborg shrugged.

"Ah," Sunburst nodded. "To the mall I go then."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You should not be flying," Starfire smiled. She grabbed Sunburst's arm and pulled her to the ground.

"I'm not flying, I'm floating, and why should I stop?" Sunburst asked, wrenching her hand out of her mother's grip.

"We are in the mall of shopping! Don't you wish to feel like the normal girl?" Starfire asked.

"I am normal," Sunburst huffed, crossing her arms. "And why should I walk when floating is easier and faster."

"Do you not know how?" Starfire asked, leading her through the mall.

"Of course I know how to walk!" Sunburst shouted, her cheeks turned pink. "I just haven't done it in years. I don't feel the need to when I can float."

"Then perhaps we should first venture to the store of shoes!" Starfire smiled.

"Whatever," Sunburst muttered, following her. The entered the store and Starfire giggled, running off to find shoes.

"What is your size, Sunburst?" Starfire asked.

"Don't know, my boots were custom made," Sunburst answered.

"Shoes can be made to fit a single person?" Starfire asked in shock.

"Yeah, well in the future at least," Sunburst muttered, floating over to her. "I don't know if you can do that in this time."

"Well then let us find the size of your foot!" Starfire smiled. She held up a box and smiled at Sunburst, wanting her to take it. Sunburst rolled her eyes, but she had a small smile on her face. She sat down on the nearby bench, taking off her shoes. She took a piece of cool metal and placed her foot on it, measuring it.

"You use this to measure your foot," Sunburst sighed. "I'm a size six."

"Oh, these appear to be the size of eights, I shall go fetch a smaller pair," Starfire smiled, placing the box away. She rushed over to another one, taking it back to her. Sunburst took the shoes out and paled. They were ruby red stilettos.

"Sorry, but high heels are one weapon I refuse to associate with," Sunburst muttered. "And I think father would kill me if I ever wore these."

"These are a weapon?" Starfire asked in shock.

"Not really, but they hurt your feet," Sunburst muttered. "And in the future, having metal spikes on them isn't uncommon. Women that wear high heels can easily protect themselves with either the spikes or the heel. They've basically become a self defense weapon."

"How interesting," Starfire hummed. Sunburst leaned back and looked around, and pair of boots catching her eyes. She floated over to them, examining them. "Sunburst? Are those not the heels of height?"

"They are, but boots are cute…" Sunburst muttered. The shoes she was looking at were light brown in color and had a peep toe. The top was folded over and had a purple bow on the outside. She bit her lip and took a box with a pair of her size.

"They are rather adorable," Starfire agreed. Sunburst took off her other combat boot and slipped on the ankle booties. She landed softly on the ground and walked around in them perfectly. "Impressive!" Starfire clapped. "I have walked in shoes like that before. It was rather difficult."

"If you can't walk in ice skates, you can't walk in high heels," Sunburst smiled, admiring them in a mirror. "And father took me ice skating a lot when I was little, before I started my training. The first few times he was on the ice were funny, he could barely stand." The future girl giggled, remembering her father falling on the ice numerous times.

"Robin does not know how to skate?" Starfire asked in shock.

"No, I don't think grandpa thought it was important for him to learn that," Sunburst smiled. "Now, I guess we should find shoes for you, right?"

"Oh yes!" Starfire smiled. "I was thinking that those were quiet cute." Starfire pointed to a pair of puke green boots with bright yellow fur trim.

"Let's choose something else," Sunburst muttered.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire had ended up with a pair of tennis shoes. Throughout the day the two of them went shopping, buying various items. Sunburst even bought a few items for her teammates. The two had decided to wear the civilian clothes that they had bought to blend in more. Sunburst had on a pair of skinny jeans with a light purple shirt. She had on a beige jacket over to match the color of her boots. Starfire was wearing a white shirt that had flowers on the chest. She wore a dark purple mini skirt and her tennis shoes.

"This day has been quiet amusing," Starfire smile, drinking from a bottle of mustard.

"You do know that that isn't a drink, right?" Sunburst smirked.

"It does not matter, it is quiet tangy and delicious," Starfire smiled, sipping more of it through a straw. Sunburst shrugged and sipped her soda.

"Whatever floats your boat," she muttered, looking away from the food court.

"Sunburst, why do you dislike me so much?" Starfire asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sunburst huffed, glaring at her.

"You were quiet the…'bitch' as Beast Boy had put it. But does that word not mean 'female dog'?" Starfire asked.

"Bitch is also an insulting word for a girl," Sunburst told her.

"I see," Starfire nodded. "But you were rather rude to me when we first met."

"Look, my father may hold you in high respects, but that doesn't mean I do," Sunburst said harshly. "I don't like you, and I never will! I'm only doing this because my father asked that I try and be nice to you! There's no other reason!"

"Oh…I see…" Starfire frowned, looking at the table. "Perhaps if you told me what I have done to earn such hatred, I can change it. Whatever it is, I won't do it."

"I can't," Sunburst growled. "Info about the future should stay a secret as long as possible! Besides, I can't change your mind or keep you from doing it no matter what." Sunburst stood up and tossed her cup in the trash can. "I'm going back to the tower." She walked away from the table, placing her hand in her jacket pockets.

"But…you are walking," Starfire said softly to herself. "I have already made some difference."

"Hey girlie, how are you doing?" A boy asked walking over to her with his friends.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunburst froze as she heard a scream coming from the mall. She thought about going back but shook her head. "She can handle herself." Sunburst continued walking before feeling a pain in her heart. "GAH!" She gasped, falling to her knees. She clutched her chest, and panted in pain. "What's happening to me?" She lifted her hand and noticed that it was fading in and out, becoming translucent. "Oh no…Starfire!" Sunburst turned around and jumped into the air, only to come tumbling back into the ground. "Mother, no!" She jumped up and began running as fast as she could towards the mall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go!" Starfire screamed trying to break free of the tentacle. She was covered in a purple liquid and felt herself getting weaker.

"No way sweetheart! You see, we get what we want," the guy with tentacles for arms said. Another guy had fangs and patches of scales. The purple liquid that coated Starfire was slowly dripping out of his mouth, showing that he was the one that covered her. The third and final guy had crab claws for arms.

"Let's just kill her," the crab guy laughed, clacking his claws together.

"Not yet," the snake-like guy hissed. "Don't you want to see the look on that stupid bird's face when he sees his precious girlfriend slowly dying from my poison?"

"Yes, and we can enjoy her final breaths, she can be ours for the taking before she dies," the tentacle guy laughed.

"Not on my watch you don't!" Sunburst shouted, jamming her high heel into the appendage. Tentacles screamed in agony and dropped Starfire. Sunburst ran over to her, catching her. "See, I told you they could be used as a weapon," she winked.

"Please, fly us back to our home," Starfire gasped.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Sunburst muttered. "You're dying, so I'm losing my powers. I can't fly. But my starbolts should still work just fine!" She turned around and blasted the three guys back.

"Looks like we have another one," Snake hissed.

"This one's mine," Crab cackled, snapping his claws. Sunburst growled and prepared to blast them once more but the red energy disappeared.

"Starfire, give me your communicator, now," Sunburst ordered, taking off her other boot. She threw it at the snake guy, hitting him in the eye. He screamed in pain and stumbled, clutching his face. Sunburst took the communicator out of Starfire's hands and grabbed her, quickly running to a store that was empty. She hid behind the cash register and opened the device. "Calling any and all titans in Jump City!" Sunburst shouted into the small machine. "Three creatures are attacking the mall. A snake like man, a guy with crab claws, and their leader, a man with tentacles! Starfire has been poisoned and I'm disappearing! We need back up, NOW!" She shouted.

"We're on our way," Robin told her, his image flashing onto the screen. "Try to keep Starfire's blood pumping as long as you can! Don't let her get hurt!"

"I'll be there in a moment to get you girls," Chance told them, his image coming up.

"I'll be there as well," Kid Flash smiled, his image appearing next.

"Get here, fast!" Sunburst shouted.

"Where are you, you little bitch?" Tentacle growled, storming into the store.

"Sorry, but you can't stay!" Kid Flash shouted, slamming into him. He ran behind the counter and smiled at the girls.

"Take Starfire, now!" Sunburst ordered.

"Right," Kid Flash nodded, taking the present day titan. Chance rushed in just as he left. He flew into Crab and grabbed his pincers. He spun around quickly, before tossing him at a rack of clothes.

"Don't you dare harm my leader!" He growled.

"Chance! Over here!" Sunburst shouted. Chance appeared beside her.

"Get me to the tower, now," she showed him her hands, which had completely disappeared. Her arms disappeared for a moment before reappearing.

"Right," Chance nodded, picking her up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid Flash set Starfire on the table gently.

"Go, we can take care of her from here," Raven ordered, flying over to the red head.

"And her?" Chance asked, running into the room. He set Sunburst down.

"What's happening?" Cyborg asked, watching the girl's body fade in and out.

"Starfire's dying!" Chance shouted. "If Starfire doesn't live then Sunburst will never exist!"

"Cyborg, he's right!" Raven shouted. "If Starfire dies, then Sunburst can never be born! We have to focus on her!"

"We'll go back to the mall," Kid Flash said.

"I'll beat some poison out of that snake guy so you can work up a cure!" Chance agreed. "Let's go!" The two speedsters rushed out of the room, leaving Raven and Cyborg with the two girls.

"Save her, now!" Sunburst shouted, gripping her chest.

"We're trying," Raven assured her.

"Get her on an IV, a big one," Cyborg ordered. "We've got to drain her blood, try and get the poison out!"

"Right!" Raven nodded, fetching the blood bags.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunburst groaned and sat up. "Where am I?" she muttered.

"You are in the infirmary, and we are safe," a voice answered to her left. Sunburst turned her head, and saw Starfire lying on the bed next to her. "Chance managed to get some of the poison and Cyborg was able to make an antidote. He saved both of our lives at the last minute."

"That was a close call," Sunburst chuckled nervously.

"Sunburst, why were your powers not working?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know," Sunburst lied, looking the other way.

"I heard Chance say that you would not exist if I died," Starfire confessed. "Is that why? Is it because I am supposed to be your mother?"

"If you already knew the answer then why did you ask?" Sunburst huffed, crossing her arms.

"Sunburst, I would never abandon my child," Starfire assured her. "Tamaraneans love their children, no matter what. I would never purposefully leave you or Robin, please believe me."

"Well I don't!" Sunburst huffed, getting out of her bed. "I'm out of here." The younger redhead floated out of the room angrily. She flew through the tower, flying angrily into the main room. "HOW MUCH DOES SHE KNOW!?" She shouted. The past titans all jumped back, afraid of her. Mariana continued to eat her cake, while Chance continued reading a book, right next to the half-Atlantean.

"W-What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"Who told her that she was my mother?" Sunburst growled.

"She figured that out on her own," Raven answered, standing up straight. "She was dying and your powers stopped working. Since you're from the future, anything done here could affect you. Starfire isn't stupid."

"How much does she know?" Sunburst growled.

"I think she's figured everything out for herself," Robin answered. Sunburst floated over to him and glared.

"Then let's get one thing straight. She left us. I don't care if you, here or in the future, want me to get along with her. I'm not doing it," she growled lowly. The redhead turned around and floated out of the room.

"Do you think she noticed that she was barefoot?" Mariana asked.

"I doubt that's the most important thing on her mind right now," Chance told her.

"Okay, so, I've got Jinx," Kid Flash smiled, walking into the room. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"You guys are on your own!" Chance shouted, running out of the room.

"How many speedsters are there in the world," Jinx huffed, smoothing down her clothes.

"Depends on what decade it is," Cyborg muttered.

"Huh?" Jinx and Kid Flash chorused.

"I'm going to go practice," Mariana smiled, finishing her cake. "I need to practice my water control."

"Have fun," Beast Boy smiled.

"So, what's going on?" Kid Flash asked.

"Okay," Beast Boy smiled, taking a whiteboard out of nowhere. He took out a marker and began drawing on it, creating small, deformed version of the present and future titans. "So, Sunburst, Mariana, and Chance, are all from twenty years into the future! They and their teammates were sent here by some bad guy calling himself Master Time!" He drew an outline of a person with a question mark on his face. "At first we didn't know anything about them until Mine, Cyborg, and Robin's future selves came here to tell us that they were in this year." Beast Boy drew older versions of the three, with an 'F' on each chest to show that they were from the future. "First came Sunburst, and she's Robin's daughter! She's the leader of the future titans. Then Chance appeared, we don't know who his parents are. After him Titans East found Mariana, who, get this, is the daughter of Aqualad and Speedy! They get married!" Beast Boy smiled.

"Yes!" Jinx cheered. "You owe me fifty bucks! I knew I sensed some major sexual tension between those two!"

"Pay you later?" Kid Flash smiled. "Continue Beast Boy."

"Alright, there are two more kids, Cam, which is my son, as well as Raven's-!"

"You and Raven? Really? I just don't see that happening," Jinx confessed.

"Well, if you go by the opposites attract angle, it might," Kid Flash smiled.

"Can I continue!?" Beast Boy huffed. Jinx and Kid Flash waved their hands, allowing him to continue. "Alright! And then we have Matt, Cyborg's son! That's all the titans from the future. And they're all here in some month. We just have to wait for them to appear!"

"Can we get back to the whole daughter of two men thing for a moment?" Jinx requested. "How is that possible? I doubt any orphanage would let two superheroes adopt a kid. And unless the whole homophobia thing has gotten better, they wouldn't even think about letting two gay superheroes adopt."

"Mariana said that I combined their DNA and created an artificial womb for her to develop in," Cyborg explained.

"Those two really wanted a kid," Kid Flash whistled.

"No kidding," Jinx nodded. "So, what do you need us to do to help?"

"Honestly, just keep an eye out for Matt and Cam," Robin answered. "We're trying to keep them on the down low. If any of the villains found out they could do something. You saw what happened to Sunburst when Starfire was dying."

"Since she was disappearing, Starfire was never supposed to be poisoned," Jinx reasoned. "Only if something happens that isn't supposed to, the kids could be in trouble. You guys need to be careful. Just by being here they could be in serious danger."

"We know," Robin nodded. "Can you just keep an eye out for them?"

"Yeah, we can do that," Kid Flash nodded.

"Just leave Central City to us," Jinx smiled.

"Thanks," Robin nodded.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sunburst?" Chance asked, knocking on the girl's door.

"Sunburst, can we come in?" Mariana asked. The door slid open and the redhead stood there with her arms crossed. She lowered them and walked back into her room silently. Chance and Mariana followed their leader, closing the door behind them.

"Are you alright?" Chance asked, watching his leader sit on her bed.

"As fine as I could be for someone who almost disappeared," Sunburst muttered.

"Sunburst, it's okay to say if you're feeling overwhelmed by all this," Mariana told her, sitting next to the girl.

"Yeah, we're not your teammates, we're your friends," Chance added, sitting on her other side.

"I just, it's so stressful being here," Sunburst sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "If we were back home then we would be battling some loser villain and dad would be training with me on the weekends. I'm used to being on a schedule, and this place is just complete chaos."

"I know how you feel," Mariana nodded, looking at the floor. "In this time, daddy and papa don't love each other yet. In our time, we were perfect, I was their little princess. Now, I'm nobody's princess. I won't get a call from them, or get gifts, or even new toys. I miss knowing that no matter what, they'd be by my side in an instant."

"We're just missing the things that make Titan Tower ours," Chance told them. "We're missing the sense of security that, at the end of the day, we have a home to go back to if needed. We can call our parents and talk for a few minutes, and let them know that we're fine. I miss being able run around the world with my dad, making races out of everything, and then trying to cook with my mom after the race was over. It was fun."

"This timeline stinks," Sunburst huffed. "I want to go back home. I want to go back to just me and dad, no one else. I don't like seeing him with Starfire. I hate her. I hate what she's going to do to us."

"But, she hasn't done it yet, do you really have to hate her now?" Chance asked.

"Why judge a person by what they're going to do?" Mariana agreed.

"She left us, she went one night and she just never returned," Sunburst muttered, falling onto her back. "Dad was out of commission for two months trying to come to terms with her leaving."

"Sunburst, don't think about that, we should be focusing on what's important," Chance said "Finding our teammates."

"You're right," Sunburst nodded. She sat up, and smoothed down her hair. "And in order to do that we need to train and be ready for anything that comes our way."

"Yay! Training time!" Mariana cheered. Sunburst nodded and flew to her drawers, taking out her uniform. She flew into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Once she came out she was looked at her teammates, who stood up and saluted her.

"We can't let what almost happened today get us down. We're going to train so that the next time it happens we can be prepared and save our parents, as well as ourselves!"

"Yeah!" Mariana and Chance cheered.

"Let's go!" Sunburst nodded, opening the door and flying out of the room and towards the training room.


End file.
